The Truth of Pessimism
by Fraswaa
Summary: A mission to rescue the heroic Percy Jackson is bumpy ride for these three demigods. A son of Ares, daughter of Aphrodite, and Clovis? You read that right. You know this is going to go badly. Action/Romance/Humor/Fantasy. First Fanfic.
1. Prolouge

**Hey, this is my first fic. So I figured what better series to start on Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I would appreciate reviews, especially constructive criticism (not 'you suck, go die now') and compliments are always nice. Thanks.**

**Not sure if this is necessary but, disclaimer: I don't own this series or any unoriginal characters mentioned.**

**Shall we begin?**

**Tims POV**

I awoke in shackles.

My vision was blurry and my ears were buzzing, so whatever hit me had hit me _hard_. My stomach rumbled. I was covered in bruises, the sarcastic side of me wanted to compliment this fine establishment, but thats probably what got me the bruises.

I'd only been awake for about 20 seconds now and I could tell you everything there was to know about this room, it was boring...and dark. The only ornament was the light dangling a couple of centimetres above my head. The rest of the room, it was built of large cement bricks and was only about 3 metres wide with a low ceiling. There was mildew and mould everywhere, so it was safe to assume the cleaning lady was really lazy or eaten. The circumstances indicate the latter. I figured I might as well let them know they suck at entertaining guest.

"Hello! I have ADHD here! You can't keep me still forever!" I shouted.

Silence.

"Howdy! I be having ADHD! I sureee' cannot be tamed! I shouted, the attempt failed as badly as the other 20 that followed.

The more badly imitated accents I tried the more I seemed to be ignored, but I just knew that someone was watching. Though being a son to a greek god, something was probably a more accurate guess.

2 hours.

4 hours.

6 hours.

200 accents.

8 hours.

"Kanitchiwa! Watashiwa arimasu ADHD! Anata dekimasan tamochimasu watashi mada einen ni!" I screamed with a raspy, tired voice.

"We don't speak japanese you moron..." said a low tired voice. Apparently this guy had been here the whole time, normally I'd be outraged but I kinda felt sorry for him for putting up with my insincere impersonation of every nation of the country.

"Well, uh, sorry about...ya know, all that..." I said awkwardly, which completely suited the moment. Well, how well would you hold a conversation under 'prisoner of war' conditions.

"Not as sorry as me man, I hit you over the head with a hammer and took you this not so 5 star hotel" said that voice. "Oh, and uh if your self narrating yourself, the names Adam, just so I don't have to called 'voice''"

"Say uh, Adam would you mind letting me know what happened to Shelly and Clovis" I said without the slightest touch of hope, how many guards of prisoners give away details? None.

"The guy and girl with you? Oh, we tried to tail them but you kinda held us up" Adam explained, so apparently we can add that count to one. There was something off about that sentence that disturbed me...Then I clicked.

"We?" I questioned.

Adam sighed, then I heard him stand and walk into the light. He was tall, well muscled, and had a dirty blonde short haircut with a black streak on the side. That is all trivial compared to compelling feature of his clothing, a purple t-shirt.

"_The Roman Demigods_" we said together, and I knew our mission had not even come close to plan.

**There you have it, a prolouge that lets you know absolutely nothing about much. Don't worry, I intend to finish this and by chapter one which I will start and finish in about 30 minutes a clear plot will be developed. Please review, and ciao.**


	2. Chapter 1: It all begins

**Alright, after that 'Flashfoward' style prolouge it's time to take a step back in time, meet the characters, meet the monsters, and most importantly meet an actual 'go somewhere' storyline.**

**Disclaimer: Still not sure if I need this (review and let me know :D), but I don't PJO, or much really.**

**Tims POV**

_Two weeks earlier_

Another day at Camp Half Blood, wake up, train, listen to rock music, train, hang out, train, dinner, train, ignore camp fire sing along, train, sleep. So unless you thought I love trainspotting, you'd realise this is the rigorous life of an underling of Clarisse. I'm Tim Glaciel, son of Maria Glaciel and Ares. I thought that today would be just like every other tuesday (which is the same as everyday of the week) , but hades, my old math teacher couldn't have guessed I could be this wrong.

My sarcasm has always got me in trouble, detention for a year trouble, $1000 fine trouble, public humiliation trouble, but fighting hordes of greek monsters along side Sleepy and Beauty...that was new even to me. When Clarisse had questioned whether or not the new balance rope would hold her wait, it's seemed kinda like a gift from the gods, again, couldn't have been more wrong. The words "Sure, and then you'll learn to fly with the other pigs..." muttered under my breath sent the whole cabin into laughter, except Clarisse. Heres a tip, always make exeptions to general rules for Clarisse.

"YOU! You'll pay for this newbie..." Clarisse grimaced. "Oh, and some pigs can fly, Percy killed it in the Titan War though...but you wouldn't know a thing about that, would ya newbie?"

Ugh, Titan War this, Percy that, I wish my dad could've claimed me a _wee_ bit earlier so I wouldn't have this reputation as a coward for being claimed the day after it ended. Then again, why ask my dad for that when a simple hello seems a too much. Clarisse ate my breakfast, in an attempt to punish me, I wanted to insult her but I heard my mums voice telling me not to. So I done as I always done, I trained.

2 Hours later, I'd broken a sweat. For some reason, most likely divine, I could swing a sword around for hours without tiring, yet 1 mile into a cross country I'm vommitting. There's no therapy like dicing off dummy-heads therapy. It would have been perfect, I'd found my groove, I'd hit quadruple didgets of destroyed dummies and I was feeling good. Typically, the moment I'm grateful for something, THE FATES TO THE RESCUE, something ruins it, in this case someone. Not just any someone _Shelly Van de Mare._

Shelly was brought here same time as me, claimed at the same time, and had the same issues from her Aphrodite cabin mates as I had from my Ares siblings. Yet, she made no attempt to get to know me at all. She was beautiful, like most her cabin, but she was different. Long red wavy hair, on olive skin, to fit her slender, elegant frame. My jaw dropped the way it did when I seen a weapon commercial, too much. She gave me this look that said, _umm can you stop that? I'm too cool and good looking for you_. She probably didn't mean that at all, but I'm a pessimist so thats how I interpreted it. She walked right up to me, reached her arm out, leaned in, looked me directly in the eyes, winked and...grabbed a sword from the rack behind me. Whoa, whoa, HOLD UP! A girl from the Aphrodite Cabin training, this ain't right. If I'd had a camera, I would've taken photographic evidence. Then even more surprisingly, she used it...and she used it good.

We trained together in an unawkward silence, til she looked up, wiped sweat off her forehead, and held out her non killing hand, "I'm Shelly, of the Aphrodite Cabin. Introduce yourself." she said it calmly, and confidently. She sounded bossy, but for some reason I felt obliged to. Oh, right. My siblings had warned me about charm speaking. Who cares, she's pretty.

"Tim Glaciel, Son of Ares" and shook her hand, which was surprisingly rough. She smiled, casually diced off a dummy head as you do during introductions and said "Your good, wanna train with me?"

She was good, but I was a child of Ares, I continued to disarm her, again and again. Everytime she would last longer, everytime I had to use a new move, she was observant and quick to adapt.

Battle 78, my tired body was telling me. I started with a side sweep, she dodged back and with extra momentum came hurling toward me, I parried her blow. She done some kind of deadly ballerina trick where she span around fast _sword out_, I ducked, and tackled her...and that tackle created one of the most awkward moments of my life. Here I was, perched on top of this beautiful girl I barely know, and who tells us it's time for dinner...Chiron? Nope. Siblings of mine? Nope. FATES TO THE RESCUE! The Aphrodite cabin, all of them.

"Oooh, see I told you the newbies got along" One them squeaked in between her giggling.

"Please grow up you guys, as for you two. Dinners ready" said the leader of the cabin, Piper McClean.

"Well, uh, I better, um, go eat. Nice meeting you, bye!" I said at a million miles an hour, and hurried out of the arena just as fast.

And so, I went to dinner and ate dinner, ate it, and was about to leave before...FATES TO THE RESCUE! Rachel, the Oracle, blurted out a prophecy...just my luck.

_Three must go to rescue one_

_Or camp ruins for those to come_

_A deadly path that they must face_

_One to be lost, without a trace._

Due to what most would call unfortunate circumstances, and I call my life. Shelly was chosen, but don't worry, she has a cabin leader to protect her! Did I mention it's Clovis...He volunteered sleeptalking, and nobody dejected. Our fearless leader, Clarisse was about to go, but then in the corner of her eye, she seen my dread.

"Actually, newbie just volunteered" She pronounced. Noone heard my protesting over the mixture of cheering and laughter.

So, Chiron settled it. And within an hour, I was out of Camp Half Blood with Sleepy and Beauty as my companions with no clue where to go.

Just my luck.

**Woot, unfolding plot that is kinda justified. I apologize for this chapter dragging on, I just kinda wanted to get a 'Ares Cabin' narration, opposed to the usual Grand Hero, everybody loves me deal. Anyway you can tell me off when you REVIEW, if you can be bothered read, you can review. Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 2: Leaving the Camp

**Hey there, if you're reading this far into it, I feel I should let you know that I'm psychic and I know you got this far into and your making me smile. Now for a sentence more manly: REVIEW! Thank you XxZariiixX for review. Follow that example.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, I don't own much. Though, I do own/pwn noobs online. BEGIN!**

**Shellys POV**

Well, well, well...I guess I could start by giving people a piece of information, being energetic can jeopardise your life as good as it can save it. It was a the monday of Camp Half Blood week, so as always we celebrated with '_Guess the hawt celeb_', for once, Piper didn't win. I did, tehe. So I pulled from the prize hat and drew the luckiest card ever...pink with white lace embedded with fancy writing it said "_You may take highest priority reguarding one matter"_, so wanting to lose my newbie status I declared proudly "NO MATTER THE NEXT QUEST, I WILL BE GOING!"

Little did I know, that the other 'volunteers' were another newbie, sure a good looking newbie, but still. Oh, and did I mention sleepy-whats-his-face? Clovisylius? Nope, that sounds like a disease...Clovery? Yeah, that _is _it.

So, there I sat with Tim waiting for Clovery. Waiting an hour for Clovery. In that hour I studied, and from my studies could tell you every 'g-rated' part about Tims body. He had long straight black hair, it just eyebrows, and almost covered his ears. His hair began curving outward in a cutesy fashion at the end, looking almost styled. He was tall, with a darkish skin tone, sort of spanish looking, but not. He was slender, with a light build, but he seemed to be able to exert as much power as the average bull. The way his legs moved and flexed reminded me of a cat hunting, elegant but brutal. Elegance? Ares? It's weirder in person trust me. There seemed to be no trace of anything 'Ares-like' about him, if it weren't for his natural skills with a sword that I'd seen, I wouldn't have believed him. His face was the most oddball part about it...it was...it was...handsome.

A fine thin jaw line that trailed almost directly to his ears, a small mouth with large soft lips, a defining nose that escalated at a steady angle...but his eyes. He was handsome, but his eyes stopped him being attractive. There is a difference, I'd know. His eyes were slanted slightly upwards, giving him an 'always pissed off look'. He had long eyelashes, for a guy, and they didn't curve at all, straight as an arrow. But his iris' were the deadest shade of blue possible, bordering grey. They looked like they'd been plucked from a fresh corpse, just to say "Hey, I have zero emotion, do not approach", and that was very Ares of him. I could've sat there and studied forever, if those dead eyes of his had kept to themselves, they met mine, I stopped studying instantly. I began the 'flustering-Shelly routine'.

Stage 1: Go Bright red.

Stage 2: Drop whatevers in your hand, in this case a bag of supplies.

Stage 3: Apologize ten times in 7 seconds.

In the time it took to apologize (10 times), Tim had already picked up, packed up, and left the bag at my feet. I would've said thanks if he didn't try to run past me, and KNEE ME IN THE FACE! I kinda felt better when I found out he was running to hit Clovery.

"Clovicus! You lazy bum!" He shouted. Clovicus? Seriously, what an idiot.

I heard Clovery yelp, and then say "Will you stop that, afterall, I just got us our first lead".

"Fine, you can tell us in the taxi." Tim said, sighed and plumped down next to Thalia's tree.

"Wait, by _the taxi_ you mean, a taxi, right?" Clovery said terrified, which kinda scared me.

"Nope, Chiron said some special taxi was coming." Tim said, now sounding cautious "Why? Is there something wrong with _the taxi_?"

Clovery laughed half heartedly "If you can find something thats not wrong with it, I'll be your slave forever"

Now normally, a claim like that is said without proof of any kind, the next five minutes, that was proof. Sure, San Francisco in five minutes, yippee! For the first two seconds I tried to take Clovery up on his bet, the next however long...I screamed, and screamed and screamed.

I landed facefirst on the grass and vommitted for about 10 minutes, I could've lay there forever vommitting and complaining. But then Tims distressed voice whispered in my ear "Hey, uh, Shelly...What's your opinion on Cyclops?"

Looking up, I counted six ugly monstrosities. I drew my sword and yelled "For Aphro-" I finished that while vommitting on the front cyclops pink high heels.

**Clovery? Clovicus? Cyclops in high heels? G rated descriptions? Woot!**

**It's finally heating up, hope you enjoyed my poor attempt at female narrative, you can tell me how to do it when you REVIEW (**subliminal messaging**) . Next chapter, a battle through Clov/is/ery/icus's perspective, Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 3: Battling Cyclops

**Here it comes...the moment you've all been waiting for...all 0 of you. Clovis POV. Well, I don't how to go about this, but uh here goes. Throwing the laziest characters first POV into an action scene.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, or Rick, or a pet cyclops, I own a cat called Whiskey who is so cute (forever alone? Yeah).**

**Clovis POV**

After an awful taxi ride that not even _I _could sleep through, we get greeted by the friendly San Franciscans...Cyclops. They were about 10 feet tall each, except the high heeled leader, he was about 15 feet wearing womans clothing, and it made it a lot uglier. I was about to chant for my father, until Shelly made divine chanting looked ridiculous. Instead, I went straight to buisiness. Taking out my shortsword 'Slumbering Sentament" and thrusting it right into a cyclops chest. Monster powder, ugh.

People forget that despite my sleeping habits, I'm still ADHD and packed with energy. I casually stepped out of the way of charging cyclops and attempted a stepping slash, I tripped.

"Ground demshi god ishst mineee!" said the leader in a grotesque, boar-like voice.

In an instant it was right in front of it raised its ginormous foot, revealing a shocking pair of bloomers. Now, I didn't want to die, and a cross dressing cyclops underwear was not the last thing I wanted to see. Thankfully for me, the leader cyclops grew a sword out it's shoulder, it didn't die. I had time now, I got up and went to lop off it's head before _THUD!_

The cyclops I'd previously dodged had learnt a new trick, turning around. My back ached, and my body wasn't responding to my thoughts. Charger, creative name I gave him in a moment of death. Charger was slowly trudging his way towards me with an evil gleam in his eye, maybe he read my thoughts and was angry at my unoriginal naming. A flash of orange and white and it turned to monster dust. "Thats twice I've saved you now, Clovery" said an excited female voice, Shelly.

"Yeah, well, I'm paralyzed...So I'm gonna watch the fight til' I can get me some ambrozibaga" I said more sleepily than usual.

"What fight?" Said a dry, low voice, must be Tim. Unenthused, but obviously pleased with himself he put his sword in its sheath.

I looked around, lots of dust, no cyclops. "Show off" I muttered.

"Drama queen" he retorted, "You want some ambrosia or not?"

"Yeah, yeah. Bring it over" I muttered, still not feeling up to moving.

Tim bought it over, opened my mouth with his hand, and gently placed a square in...Awkward. He must have felt the awkwardness as well, cause he stepped back and looked away. I didn't need to see his face or mine to know we were both bright red. The ambrosia tasted good as always, just like beer battered chips, like my mums takeaway shop used to make. I got up, lay down on a bench and went to sleep...for about 2 minutes.

"WAKE UP CLOVICUS!" Tim was shouting, despite being right next to my ear.

"What? Why?" I mumbled, and attempted to sleep again.

"CAUSE THOSE CYCLOPS WILL START REFORMING SOON!" still shout, still killing my hearing.

"Oh, right" I said, not panicked in the slightest.

I walked up, to the dust, and forced it into sleep.

"They won't reform for another 2 hours at least now, so wake me if you need me" I said, walking back to a bench. Then a hand on my shoulder, a rough hand, Tim. I turned to find Tim with nice long red hair, and a beautifully feminine face. That or it was Shelly.

"We have to go now, your gonna lead the way" she commanded.

"Yes we do, and I am going to lead the way" I said dazed, and confused as to why I done that.

Lead the way I did, right to a nice 2 star hotel. Unfortunately, it only had two beds...and unless we were all sleeping, so I could trance us and hide us from monsters those cyclops would find us.

We argued for what felt like forever, 10 minutes. Impatiently I blurted out "It's okay I'll sleep on the fridge!"

They laughed, so I forced them to sleep. Lucky them, a bed each I tranced them to hide us.

Before I knew it, I was asleep as well.

**Woot! Clovis chapter complete! Still I kinda can't wait to get back into the safe narration of Tim, if you don't like the godly gifts I gave Clovis let me know when you REVIEW, if you do let me know when you REVIEW! Ooh, and I figured I'd let you know that I plan to add a chapter like once a day, sometimes two. Ciao.**


	5. Chapter 4: Bonding and Manticores

**Hey, there not much to say now, not that I'm talking to anyone. Oooh, I done a math equation, at this moment less than 1% of readers are REVIEWING. I'm all cool with that though. Anyway, demshigodshst and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or this keyboard even.**

**Tim POV**

If I went back a year in time and told myself, I'd be battling Cyclops, getting in taxi rides with three insane old ladies, and waking to find friends asleep on refridgerators...One year age me would definitely think that some traumatizing experience had driven future me crazy. Truth is, I did get in a taxi that made me scream louder and higher than an opera singer, I did fight a cross dressing cyclops, and yes...I awoke to find Clovicus sleeping on top of the refridgerator.

Watching Clovicus was amusing, the way he never woke up even though he was in some yoga style positions. He slept talk more audibly and clearly than he normally spoke. Though you knew it was sleep talking, because he kept acknowledging me as 'The Unicorn of Triumph'.

"Stop sleep talking Clovicus, it's creepy" I said, weirded out by fact I'd had a conversation with a sleeper.

"As you wish, Unicorn of Triumph" he said clearly, and went back to sleep... or sleep sleep...whatever.

I turned to my left, there she was. Looking at her asleep, she seemed so much more peaceful. I knew I'd wasted time talking about the lollipop forest with sleepy. Her hair was a mess, sloppily covering her half face. But, I could see her lips, pouted out like she was trying trying to kiss a ghost or trying to look like a cute fish. Her cheeks flushed at that moment, as if she'd read my thoughts. Her eye lashes looked inhumanly long with her eyes closed. Her patite little nose exhaled, and she rolled over. I wanted to move around so I could continue, then I remembered what she thought of me. She hadn't said a word to me since the arena, and when I looked at her before we left she was offended. I think. She dropped her stuff anyway. Then the rest of the day she acted like I'd accidently hit her forehead with my knee, girls...

I went to get a drink from the fridge, when I heard a soft teasing voice "You think you got the skills to get me one too, without waking Clovery?" Clovery? Seriously, come on. Learn his name.

"You obviously haven't seen me play _Operation_..." I boasted despite last time I played that game, my mother got a real operation, long story.

"All right then big shot, go ahead" she mused.

It all went wrong in two seconds. I grabbed the door by the wrong side and pulled it toward me, sending Clovicus hitting hard on the floor. Nevertheless, I grabbed a coke for me and Shelly.

"Nice try Doctor Glaciel! But I think you _may_ have woken him, 2 metre drops tend to" She couldn't finsh her sentence through the laughter.

Once she was calmed down I cleared my throat "It seems to me that he is still asleep" I said, hoping I hadn't killed him.

"You lucked out, cat boy. Sit down." She patted the area next to her.

"Cat boy?" I questioned, not knowing where she got the inspiration for that.

"Your stealthy like a cat" She said sarcastically, "See?" pointing at Clovicus.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." I spoke with false lack of emotion " Well, thats rich coming from..." I froze up.

I done a quick scan of her face and body, damnit! It was perfect. She was perfect.

"Whats wrong cat boy? Got your own tongue?" She teased, enjoying herself too much.

She leant in, smiling widely. I reddened more and more as she got closer, then I felt myself get this dumbfounded expressiong and then she...grabbed her sword from the bag behind me.

"You hear that?" She said, no longer teasing

Then I heard it, scratching at the walls, like really really big rats.

I grabbed a filleting knife from the kitchen area, and covered it in magnetised celestial bronze dust, making it lethal to a monster, just in case. I could feel the weight of the weapon the moment I picked it up, I knew it's appropriate style and use. This cooking use knife was: .48 of a kilogram, 30 cm long, with a 20cm blade. At 17cm up the blade was the curve, the sharpest point. Given the shape, size and weight of the knife I knew it was offense class, and specialised in slashing, and stabbing, it was weak in back hand and blocking. The _download _took about half a second, quicker than usual. Smaller weapon I guess.

The scratching continued from all walls of the apartment, and then all at once. Holes in the room burst out, unleashing ten small beast. Spiked tails, lion body, Human face, and some had leathery black bat wings. Manticores. Shelly backed into me, "I'll guard Clovery, you go on offense?" she offered

"Offense? Yes please" and lunged at my first victim.

**Manticores, small ones, cause I don't want to like 1up Percy. But still manticores, and if I've offended anyone with the magnetized celestial bronze dust I apologize, I just thought it would be a cool idea. And the _downloading_ of weapon data, I kinda had to do it, or else children of Ares (excluding Clarisse) can't really do much, and I can't have that. Anyway, REVIEW if you want to, I'm done being needy. Not really, needyness is just on vacation, I'm blabbing. Ciao.**


	6. Chapter 5: Who is that?

**Hi, sorry about the late update, 4 day weekend, so I might not update as much over the next few days. But you can't complain, cause I'm giving up weekend time for you guys/girls/llamas. **

**Alright, I've established a chapter order, Tim → Tim → Shelly → Clovis, then starts again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not PJO, or...(you'll never know)**

**Tims POV**

I lunged at the first manticore insight, it was the only one nice enough to use the door so I felt bad killing it first. Not bad enough though, it tried to scratch when I was in mid lunge, so I curved my torso, leaving it tumbling over its own feet. Before it could get up I forced my knife/the hotels knife into the back of its head. One down, nine to go. Five were circling Shelly and the newly awakened Clovicus, one was eyeing me down, and two were playfully bouncing on the two beds. I knew the best tactic, after fighting one I knew how they would react. Time to execute.

I ran right at the one eyeing me, faked a jump causing it to duck and I kicked it hard in the face sending it upward. It would've toppled over its own back legs if I had stabbed it in the heart before it could embarrass itself. One of the five had seen me and jumped high, as expected. I slid on the lino, and raised my knife letting the manticores momentum kill itself. Clovicus had beheaded one, and Shelly was repeatedly stabbing another. That left four. One of which was lunging directly for a distracted Shelly. I threw my knife, and got it directly in the eye. It swung its front paws wildy as it slowly deteriorated into dust. Shelly was hit in the blind rage, dropping her weapon I picked it up and my own. Oh yeah, dual weilding. I heard Clovicus kill another behind me. I turned to the two on the bed, they seemed to have just realised what was going on. The playful look in their human like eyes turned to a sadistic look of inflicting pain. They jumped at the same time, I thrust both my weapons out at the same time. I caught them with blades, halting their jump. As I forced them forward I could feel their breath, as the tried to snap at my ears. Their bodies left the blades bumping into each other and crashing into the beds, disappearing with a _POOF _of dust. Done.

I went to turn around to check if Shelly and Clovicus were alright. Half way through my turn I felt a force collide with my face. I hit the ground, and looked up to find the enraged face of Shelly. It was kind of cute, she was pouting her lips out and furrowing her eyebrows making her look like an angry fairy. She decided to stomp my forearm, I dropped my sword. I mean her sword, oh thats what this is about.

"You took my sword!" She yelled.

I got up, "And? Whats the big deal?" I asked, not understanding her reaction.

"Just don't let it happen again..." she sighed, and I realised that sword held some kind of sentamental value to her. She picked it up, washed it, sheathed it, and put it in a private part of her bag. As she slid it in, I noticed a picture, of someone holding that sword.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Who?" She replied, though it was obvious she was playing dumb.

"The person in that picture, don't tell me it just slipped in there" I said, I don't know why I was being so pushy.

She sighed and got it out and handed it to me. In it was a guy standing awkwardly with Shellys arm around his shoulder in front of some forest sign holding that sword, an ordinary sword. _He_ is what made it sentimental. It was one of those goofy 'selfie' style photo that Shelly had taken with her arm around him. Shelly looked the exact same as she did now, this was a new photo. The more I looked at the photo the more I noticed, like the satyr in the forest. This was when she was getting delivered to camp. The guy had an awkward facial expression, but it was still obvious that he was good looking. He had a strong face, solid jaw, large chin, firm lips, and angry eyes. He reminded me of my siblings. He stood significantly taller than Shelly and was muscled like a basketball player. His hair was a long blonde mess, with a single black streak down the side.

"His name was Adam, and the satyr who escorted me said he didn't belong at camp" She sounded absolutely distraught, sad, and broken. She had faught for him to stay, but he wasn't allowed for some reason.

I was going to comfort her but I was interupted by the casual voice of Clovicus.

"We should get out of here before we have to pay for this stuff" He said, and all of us scanned the room. _That _was a good idea.

We got out successfully, didn't look suspicous at all with Clovicus putting us in a sleep like state. There was no hiccups, things were going to keep this same perfection...FATES TO THE RESCUE! When we were about 2km away, some biker stood in the way blocking the whole road. What an inconsiderate *&%^$. Thats odd, I usually never swear, even thinking it is weird. This guy annoyed me though, so did Shelly, and so did Clovicus' loud breathing. I wanted to hit them all.

"Who's this &*^%£%?" Shelly asked to us, annoyed at him and us. Clearly we didn't get enough sleep.

I don't know how I knew, I'd never seen this guy before, but I knew the answer to her question.

"_Thats my dad._" I answered in a dead voice.

**Don't panic! Don't Panic! I'll explain what he's doing out of Olympus when he's not allowed soon...when I can think of a good reason more like. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed. Ciao.**


	7. Chapter 6:The Beautiful Adelyne

**Sorry guys and girls, I had to go to a farm, without internet! It was kinda great though, lots of archery and a big Banjo Kazooie marathon. But where was I? Ares!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, and I don't own Greek Gods.**

**Shellys POV**

The nerve of this guy...I mean god, who cares he was still a complete jerk. I don't what exactly he done but it really annoyed me. I don't get why my mum had any interest in this guy. Sure he was godly attractive, muscled to the brim, and for lack of a better expression ripped like a greek god. It didn't make sense how someone so appealling could be so unappealling. I looked at Tim who externally didn't look affected, but I knew he was enraged. For once, there was something in those dead eyes of his, given the circumstances I doubt it was love. It wasn't much, but it was a dabble of emotion, which was a dabble more than the usual. Clovery on the other hand...he started off looking infuriated and then abruptly calmed down and started talking to himself about unicorns. The angry silence went on for a while, too long.

"What are you doing here? Olympus is closed down" I blurted out.

"You sounded angry, good. I'm here because I want to be, and I wouldn't mind seeing my son for the first time" Ares sneered, he didn't really care about Tim at all. He was here because he needed to be, just too prideful to admit it. "I need to talk to my son" He said urgently. Ares hopped off his motorcycle and began walking to the edge of the road, I went to follow. "Alone." They both said firmly.

"Some family you got there Tim" I muttered under my breath as I walked back to Clovery.

I watched them talk, to see if I could lip read.

_Son, you are the greatest pizza in the church_ Ares said

_I used a phone up chowder gre-UNICORN!_ Tim said.

Okay, that settles it. I cannot lip read. I gave up and decided that looking at Ares motorcycle was a better idea. Machetes, shotguns, and skin...human skin. Gross. I gave up on that decided that watching these two birds on a fence was a better idea. Two cute little black birds courting each other, what could go wrong? How about Ares stopping his conversation to turn one into a boar to massacre the other. Tim burst out laughing, then looked really guilty as he should. Then they had continued with their serious conversation. With nothing to do, noone to talk to. No critters to look at without fear of them eating each other. So I literally twiddled my thumbs.

Tim came back looking destroyed, like he had learned of an evil fate. He probably had. Ares got on his motorcycle "I'll see you later son" he said like he was the only one who ever would. "Look away, punks". I closed my eyes, when I opened them the god was gone.

"You okay?" I asked Tim. It didn't sound as sincere as it meant to be, I cared.

"Yeah, sure." He lied, but he didn't want to talk about how he was feeling obviously.

Clovery walked between us "I miss something? Whats _that_?" He asked awestricken.

I looked down to see what he was looking at. I gasped. I usually have a sense of apathy towards weapons, but _this_ was beautiful and deadly. It represented Tim well. It wasn't a sword, it was more like a bladed baton, or tonfa I think they call it. It had elegant subtle curves. It was gleaming celestial bronze, with delicate traces of gold depicting graphic scenes of murder. Sure, murder is bad, but somehow it looked pure. On the handle it had a button crafted from some dark stone or metal. Clovery read my expression, and told me it was stygian iron for repelling spirits. Who needs a button that repels spirits? Apparently Tim.

"Its name is Adelyne" He said admiring it, then his expression turned grim "Can you read that?" and gestured at the only empty spot on the blade.

"No" I said worried he was insane "Whats it say?"

"Lollipops and rainbows" He joked, obviously relieved I couldn't read it.

I dropped the subject "Where to from here?" I asked hopelessly.

"My dad said something about a street with arms, so any clue what that is?" He asked.

"Nope"

"Me either" He replied.

Clovery gave us both a look that made me shudder. "I know, but your not going to like it" He said.

**And...thats a wrap, of this chapter. Anyway thanks for reading. Nothing to say really except Banjo and Kazooie is cool, and Ciao.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Beast that is Tim

**Hey-a, long time no see (not that I've ever seen you or viceversa). Get down to buisiness already? Oh, fine then.**

**Disclaimer: You people are forgetful, every couple of days I gotta tell you that...I don't own PJO. No offence.**

**Clovis POV**

The street with arms...Damn it, not fair. _One to be lost without a trace_...If it were to happen anywhere it was liable to be there. We took a taxi from one outskirts, to the opposite outskirts. It would have been bearable if Tim and Shelly hadn't been flirtatiously arguing about the music the whole way over.

"_AWWWW! KEEP THE RADIO ON THIS SONG!" Shelly urged the cabbie._

"_Oh, please...I doubt anyone else wants to listen to a 14 yr old Canadian cat dying, change the station." Tim commanded the cabbie._

_It gurgled and fizzed until it played rock for a second, Tim reacted fast. Lightning fast he struck his hand around the cabbies wrist "Stop here"._

_Then Shelly jumped in, and switched it back to the sounds of death. "NO! That music is too angry" and she crossed her arms in a cutesy fashion. It didn't work. Tim seized the oppurtunity and changed it back. Then she did. Then he did. Then she did. Then he did. Then she did. Then he did. They continued for the whole way, they started changing it very fast. It sounded like some sick remix right out of the fields of punishment. "Geez..." I sighed and went to sleep._

"Wake up, Clovicus" Tim said.

I got up and shook off an imaginary dust. I scanned my surroundings, broke down mechanical parts everywhere. We made it. The cabbie was already gone, so I assume we'd been here for a while.

"So, whats so threatening about this place?" Tim asked, obviously disappointed by the lack of skulls and crossbones.

"It's pretty much riddled with-" I didn't finish. Instead I flew across the road and smashed my head on a sign. I knew what had done, but I look to see that the enemy was a gleaming bronze automaton. Designed to look like a gladiator, except you know with a lions face. "Riddled with automatons..." I muttered.

"Why didn't you tell us this in the cab?" demanded Shelly.

"Umm, let me think...you two were too busy torturing a cab driver." I replied calmly, it looked less calm considering I was getting my sword out of the bag. The automaton had walked off, which was _not _as good as it sounds.

"This is not the time to talk about how bad Tim's taste in music is!" She said, and pointed to a very large bronze structure. No, not very large structure...collection of large structures. A squadron of automatonic and animalistic gladiators. They were advancing slowly, but the thing was, they were advancing. 100m. 90m. 80m. 70m. We all lifted our weapons towards them, pointing at them as if we were in a position to threaten them. _One to be lost without a trace_. 50m. 40m. _One to be lost without a trace_. 30m. 20m. 10m.

I took a step forward, but felt a hand urge me backwards "Don't, let me" it was Tims voice, only empowered.. Tim took three epic, slow motion paces forward. He was so close to making contact with them, a bear faced one was leading them. Tim spun Adelyne casually in circles as if warming up. "I'll drive the middle, you guys take the outsiders." Tim said with so much confidence I didn't even question why he planned to take on about 20 automatons.

"I'll go left" I told Shelly.

"Then I'll go right" She confirmed.

Sparks and oil everywhere. Tim was dancing through them, casually and gracefully removing appendages from the machines. I found an eagle faced gladiator with a spear in front of me. It thrusted the spear so fast it looked like lightning, I dodged and spear was driven through another gladiators head. Before the eagle head could remove it, he had no legs and no head. I stabbed one that had it's back to me, piece of cake. As it's metallic body was falling, a boar head with a massive warhammer was revealed. It jamped at me, I couldn't dodge in time. A flash of black zipped passed my line of vision. The boar had stopped moving, maybe it seen it too. Its arms fell off, and a blade sprouted from its chest. It fell revealing Tim, standing proud and deadly.

"Don't worry, thats all of them" Tim announced casually, as if this was a monotonous chore for him.

"Thanks, man. Where the hell did all the funky moves and speed come from?" I asked, still taken aback by his new prowess.

"I don't know. This weapon, it just feels...right." He was as amazed by it as I was.

Shelly walked over with an upset look on her face "Not fair" she said, she sounded like a spoilt child.

"What?" Tim questioned in a teasing way like he already knew the answer.

"ONE! I killed ONE!" she shouted and punch Tim in the shoulder "Your selfish, cat boy." She said and poked her tongue at him. He smiled

Before the flirty bickering started again I interrupted "Lets work out why your dad sent us here?" in a commanding suggestive tone.

"To let you guys know that I'm a bad ass" He declared, believing that was the legitimate answer.

"Sure thing, cat boy" Shelly said "_You two search as hard as you can til you find something interesting_".

Charm speak, unfair.

I searched as hard as I could and didn't find anything for about an hour. Then I heard a beautiful sound, "You can stop now". I didn't question it. She lead me to where she sent Tim, obviously this break didn't come from the bottom of her heart. "What did you find Tim?" She asked.

"Something interesting" He replied dazily.

"_Answer me specifically_" She commanded.

"I found an article of clothing, dated to about six months of age. It is nylon. It is shaped in T-shirt shape. It is burnt in three places. It has four large cuts..." _5 minutes later_ "and it is purple".

"So you found a purple T shirt? WHY IS THAT INTERESTING?" She was angry, very angry.

"Because it's-" He was cut off, she shouted over him, and pushed him over. Him arguing was pointless.

I stepped between them. Looked Shelly in the eyes calming her "Because it belongs to the Roman camp half blood" my tone was serious, unquestionable, not mine.

She helped Tim up. I scanned the street, and I noticed patch of purple on a nearby roof.

And thats when the arrows were released.

**Long chapter, well for me. Sorry, it was long because this one took more than a couple of minutes. Clovis' head is hard to get into. Anyway, hope you are enjoying it so far. I now have a vague idea of where I'm going with this now. So, thanks for reading this chapter, stay tuned for the next, and ciao.**


	9. Chapter 8: Fleeing, Changing, Delaying

**Hey, sorry for the late post. I've been starting a new book and it's writing style is a lot more serious than the PJO series, so I apoligize in advance if this takes a sudden grim view. By the way, I learnt how to write in Elvish. How nerdy is that?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. I would like to, but I don't.**

**Tims POV**

Clovicus gave me an urgent look so I turned and noticed a purple splotch on a nearby roof. I knew this one was attached to a body which worried me. I got the feeling that this person in the distance was meant to be noticed as a distraction while others would kill us with javelins or arrows. It was a trap, I knew it. So what did I do? Purposefully tripped it. I walked three steps toward the roman on the roof when I heard the _'thwick'_ of unleashed arrows and stepped back immediately. Six arrows, which meant six archers. We couldn't eliminate them all, no way. The part that startled me the most was the accuracy of the release. All of them would've got me, the two with most distance between them probably had about 5cm between them. I heard Clovicus and Shelly draw their swords, "Guys, don't do that." I urged.

"Then uh, what do we do?" Clovicus asked.

"I don't know, read a magazine, look for shapes in clouds, or RUN!" I started casual but screamed that last part.

And run we did, every five seconds we would hear collisions with the dirt behind us. They were aiming for our feet, they were trying to stop us. Capture us or talk with us. Probably not talk with us, considering their style of greeting. We ran for a couple minutes, their arrow volleys became less and less frequent probably on account of more aiming required. After a while, we figured they had lost sight of us. We weren't subtle, they would track us down, but just not today. We decided to buy new clothes to slow them down a little. We went over the top, but on the bright side we looked great.

Clovicus was wearing a pair of ripped grey skinny jeans. A tie-dyed singled with a white and black them. A collection of seemingly randomly placed wrist bands, bracelet, arm bands, bandanas, and bicep bands randomly wrapped around his arms. A pair of old school ray bans or hipster glasses, topped off with a bowler cap. He looked so cool, everywhere I looked girls and the occasional guy were checking him out.

I just went for a reliable look, casual...ish. I got a pair of black pinstriped formal shorts, covering the top half of my knees. Perfect fit. A pair of worn in black on white converse chuck taylors. A baggy white V-neck with thick light grey stripes. I wore a tight fitting thick hoody over top, it was a bright rich red. I wore the zip half done up, so the shirt wasn't a waste of money. I wasn't impressing too much people, but I always found girls just looking at me. However, whenever I so much as glimpsed at them, their eyes would divert quick as a birds and would pretend they were never looking. The only one who could sustain to look at me for a while was Shelly.

Shelly...woah.

She looked just amazing. Simple, but amazing. She was wearing a plain black tank top which hugged her nicely, with a pale yellow cardigan. She was also wearing a pale yellow above waist skirt. She was wearing this big chunky belt between the two, it was plain black with a thick chromated buckle. Her skirt went to just above her knees and she was wearing a pair of black Doc Martens with bright yellow laces, which surprisingly went with it. To top it off, a nice oversized yellow bow in her hair.

"Okay, so unless they go looking for models they're not going to find you two" I joked.

"Oh, please the lady practically dressed me herself, I just wanted a long sleeve white shirt and blue jeans" Clovicus muttered.

"That is what you were already wearing" I said and facepalmed myself.

"Oh, right" He said, just realising the whole purpose of the idea. "Well, you two look awesome by the way"

"Thanks" Shelly and I both said at the same time. We exchanged a smile for a second, then in turn received twenty seconds of staring at the ground awkwardly.

"Let's get a hotel" Clovicus suggested, taking the lead. Was he our leader? Was I? We didn't really have one, we needed one.

"Right" Shelly and I both said again. "Jinx!" we both yelled. We beat each other up all the way to the hotel.

I can't remember the name properly Lotus something, all I remember was it was so fun, and we paid such a price for going.

**Sorry, for the drab clothing discription of Tim. I just had him wear what I was wearing...WHAT? I couldn't be bothered being creative for three people. Thanks for reading and all, I figured I'd throw in the Lotus Casino. Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 9: Danger is Fun

**Been a while since the last update? Yeah, I've been applying for university and halls...It's a painfully long process...240 A4 size pages long...Oh well, less complaining more typing? I agree.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a casino, or PJO, anything except OC's...whatever that means.**

**Tims POV**

Lotus casino thing was so epic, like damn epic. The place was littered with classic retro arcade games, and people dressed to play them too. Seriously, guys in flairs, rocking afros to my left. And classic rock mullets to my right. I found the very friendly counter guy.

"Is there some kind of retro theme party at the moment?" I asked. Clovicus and Shelly seemed to have just picked up on our funky friends.

"Oh no, people are always changing whats hip..."He chuckled to himself, enjoying a personal joke.

"Well, thanks. Can we have our key now?" Shelly interupted.

He handed her a keycard from his pocket which looked empty, and went back to the counter.

"Should we go to our room? Catch some sleep?" Clovicus suggested.

Shelly and I punched him in the shoulder "What a stupid idea" we said together.

Sleeping? Did he see all the games around him? He went to a virtual sleeping game. That settled it, they had everything.

I decided I was going to make a theme of this, start with the oldest games and work my way to the present. I never realised at the time, how good an idea that was.

I played the first computer game ever to start off with, the one with the two paddles that bounce the ball. Surprisingly there was actually a big crowd, a bunch of disco dudes and dudettes.

After losing to ten different afro clad retro gaming warriors I gave up and made a declaration that I knew I could follow up.

"Fine! You retro losers are good at this stuff, but I bet I can beat you all at Halo!" I'd noticed the machine from the beginning. I was prepared for the usual '_No way! I'm the best_'. What I got was so much more disturbing. A memory I knew I'd never be able to shake. In unison the twenty plus retro crowd I'd gathered said the three most disturbing words.

"What is Halo?" They all said in unison.

"You don't know Halo?" I looked at them, they were serious. Seriously deprived. "Call of Duty?"

"Call of Duty?" They mimicked back.

I looked around, at all the 70's, 80's, and 90's kids. And all the games that had never been replaced. They were here so it would be perfect for everyone, why didn't I click that this place was suspicious earlier. I mean a virtual sleeping game...too suspicious.

I needed to find Clovicus and Shelly and get out of here now.

I found Clovicus still sleeping or pretending to sleep, stupid game.

"Clovicus wake up!" I shook him.

"I'm not asleep, and my name is Clov-" He was about to explain.

"I know, Shelly always gets your name wrong but give her a break. Anyway lets go, this place is weird"

"But I was about to level up" He complained.

"Levelling up? In that game, do explain" I said, stupid idea cost us badly.

He explained how you lay down and moved side to side imitating a real life sleeper, and that would earn you experience points which levelled you up. Extra levels meant additional pillows and soothing music.

"I get it, sounds awesome is it two player?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you were really urgent a while ago" He reminded me.

"Oh right, go find Shelly and leave this place, I'll wait outside"

"On it" He nodded with confidence, he didn't even question me. I trusted him a lot at that moment.

I left ignoring the counter guys pleas to stay.

I sat down on a bench and waited outside for the others.

I watched the sun go down and I watched it rise. They didn't show. I began to worry and was just about to enter the casino again when three arrows planted themselves in my right foot. Then three in my left. I screamed, and four roman demigods came out weilding blunt weapons. Hammer, Club, and two Baseball bats, all celestial bronze. I had nothing, Clovicus had my bag which had Adelyne in it.

"No fancy blade this week?" mused the one with the hammer, now called Hammer.

"You've been hard to track" said Batone.

"Yeah, almost two weeks" agreed Battwo.

"Shut up you guys, you just gave away our biggest advantage." said the tired voice of Club.

"Two weeks? Are you idiots?" I laughed, despite the situation I was in.

"Yeah, right. We're the idiots" muttered Club. "Anyway, we could chat longer, but you seem like a bit of a douche and I would like to go back to camp"

Club gestured and the three archers revealed themselves, and took out baseball bats of celestial bronze.

Batone, Battwo, Bathree, Bafour, and Bafive all moved towards me. I plucked the arrows from my feet, and by the time I was done I noticed I was surrounded.

Bafour was the first to swing, I ducked and he knocked out Batone. I kicked Battwo in the knee, and it bent over backwards in an unhealthy way. I punched Bafive in the face and sent him to the ground. I looked to find the other two running away. "He's a demon!"

Hammer and Club closelined the other two, their allies, and knocked them out.

"Useless, right?" Boasted Hammer.

"Shut up, Hurley" muttered Club.

I could see Club more clearly now, and he looked strangely familiar. It wasn't mutual, cause he didn't hesitate to try and kill me with that club of his.

I ducked and felt pain in my feet. Then the pain of a hammer striking my stomach. I spat out blood, and looked up to see Hammer smiling. Then a _thunk_ in the back of my head.

It went black.

**Aaah, well violence is nice, isn't it? Well not really, but...Well, I don't have an excuse so the violence will continue. For those who haven't realised, this is now surpassing the prologue chronologically. It's no longer flash back like. Anyway, thanks for reading. Review if you would like to throw in your favorite monster or something (it will be killed), and ciao!**


	11. Chapter 10: Clovery is a Genius!

**Hey readers, sorry about missing the friday update. I left my laptop at school and spent the whole weekend freaking out wonder if some one had stolen it. Evidently, they did not. Thank yo****u **DisneyFreak00090**your review lightened my day. Now then, where was I?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Surprised? I didn't think so.**

**Shellys POV**

Clovery found me playing Time Crisis and briefed me that Tim had suspected something was wrong and was waiting for us outside. It seemed stupid to leave all this fun because he _felt_ something was wrong. "So whats the big deal? He felt something was wrong, so we're leaving?" I kept poking him in the shoulder.

"Shelly..." Clovery sighed "They didn't even know what Call of Duty was..."

"I don't know what a call of duty is either, is it some kind of job?" I questioned.

Clovery's face turned hard like stone "LOOK! I DIDN'T GO RUMMAGING THROUGH GIRLS GAMES FOR HALF AN HOUR TO ARGUE WITH YOU SO LETS GO!" He yelled.

Everyone was looking, some hippy guys, some rockers, and some roman demigods. "Clovery, there is some romans right there" I whispered.

"Okay, we'll try to get out before we do anything to draw attention" He whispered back.

Before I could point out how idiotic that last comment was a bunch of romans pointed and began the chase. I grabbed Clovery by the wrist and we bolted for the door, tipping over bags and games as we went. Clovery had our bags. We were about five steps from the door with the romans about 10 steps behind us. The roman in the middle threw his short sword at us. Me and Clovery burst through the door hand in hand. The presence of the blade behind me seemed to be gone.

"Come on, lets go!" I urged.

"No, I might just have a breather" Clovery said too seriously.

"What about the romans?" I was stressing "They'll be out like soon"

"Really?" He mused "Just like that short sword?"

He raised a good point, it made no sense.

"TIM!" I yelled. No reply.

"It's no use, he's probably been gone for days now" Clovery said.

"What?" I gasped "And why are we still here"

"It's been thirty four minutes since Tim went outside. That sword was one second behind us, we've been outside for three minutes. When that sword shows itself I'll know the difference in timing between the world and that hotel. And with that I'll be able to work out how long Tims been gone for...You with me?"

I realised I had a moronic facial expression, I was staring in awe at him. "Yeah, you know Clovery, your actually pretty amazing" I said.

"Unicorn princess ate three rainbows, look out!" He mumbled. He was asleep.

"Scratch that, you idiot" I laughed, and put him in a rose bush. He didn't wake up, which didn't surprise me at all.

Time went by.

_Clang! _A golden short sword skidded across the pavement. And Clovery shot upright.

"Tims been out side for eleven days!" He was as surprised as me.

"Alright, we need to go. Whether or not the romans are coming or not. Tims out there, alone. We can't waste a minute, we're going to find him" I looked at Clovery "We're going to go now."

It wasn't charmspeaking, it was stronger. It was the truth.

We settled down at a crummy hotel, from now on all hotels had to be boring. Fun is not to be trusted, how depressing.

I was feeling hopeless, because of me Tim was a prisoner. That was optimistic thinking. We had no way to find Tim. We had nothing. Soon we would be ambushed by monsters day after day. We had already fought some dracaena on the way here. I was over monster vs demigod combat. I wanted to go back to camp where there was barely any monsters. _Then I got a really dumb idea. _

I walked to Clovery and shook him "Wake up! I know how to find Tim...But I warn you your not going to like it"

He awoke in an instant "Go on"

"Monsters don't hang around camp, right?" I hinted. He didn't pick up.

"No, that would be suicide" He spoke like I was the idiot.

"The romans have a camp, right?" I hinted.

"Of course, I wouldn't be safe otherwise" He spoke like I was still the idiot.

"Cellphone attract monsters, right?" I hinted.

"Yes, thats why we don't have them. They're not safe to use, unless your somewhere safe like a demigod camp" He said he was getting... "How does this help Tim?" or not.

"We get a phone, call, and call, and call at different parts of the city" I explained "We do this until the monsters don't show, then we know we're close"

"Like hotter and colder" He said.

"Exactly" I finished.

"There is no way we could fight all day, we're not some crazed rock loving pyschopath" He said, obviously hinting at Tim. That we needed Tim to rescue Tim.

"No, but that is why I know where the first call is going" I told him.

I went to the cellphone store and bought a cheap one, and I knew how much trouble I'd get into. There is some crazed rock loving pyschopath in all of us I thought. I smiled and dialed Camp Half Blood.

**Sorry about the fact that this was actionless. Sometimes you gotta set up the fights. I'll make it worth the wait. I hope. Oh well, + l-l /\/ l{$ for reading. Ciao! **


	12. Chapter 11: Tiresome Fighting

**Friday Update. I'd love it if you could excuse the fact that this chapter might be a bit depressing, I have had a rough week of testing -shiver-. Oh well, life goes on. Review if you'd like to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Clovis POV**

It was a dumb idea. It was ludicrous. It was all we had. I was surprised that Chiron had let Shelly away with it. I was more surprised by the turn out. There was the whole Ares cabin, led by Clarisse. A large portion of the Apollo cabin, and Piper McClean. It would be enough to find him, but if things went sour it wouldn't be enough to win against a whole camp. Then again, the quest kind of relies on things not sour, so if we died it didn't really matter. What a grim thought.

It didn't take long for us all to have cell phones, to be ready. We broke into groups of three. My group was Clarisse, Shelly and I. At first it seemed reassuring to have a child of Ares with us again. That nice feeling lasted all of two seconds.

"I'm Clarisse, listen weaklings I don't time for your hesitations. I say it. You. Do. It." She commanded.

"Well, nice to meet you to" Shelly muttered.

"What was that?" Clarisse demanded. Clarisse and Shelly locked eyes, I was proud of Shelly for standing her ground considering Clarisse was almost two feet taller.

"Enough, whats your name?" Clarisse turned to me. I froze up, she still had some anger left over.

"His name is Clovery" Shelly pouted.

"Actually, it's Clov-" I started.

"No one wants to hear your stupid nick names Clovicle" Clarisse shouted quietly, seems impossible but she done it.

I just shut up and let another person call me the wrong name. Shelly and Clarisse kept arguing for twenty minutes while I slept. I used lucid dreaming to study the map while I was sleeping. I figured out the best route and chose to wake up.

"Lets get going" I announced. Surprisingly they both agreed.

"Where to?" Clarisse still sounded angry, but in a submissive way.

"We'll start here and call and walk our way from here to here, using this route" I showed them the way I'd worked out. They nodded. We began walking.

The place was a collection of plain fields, that is where a camp is likely to be. In the distant was some forest. Other than that, just a large patch of grass as far as the eye can see.

Upon arrival we dialed our first random number. "_Hello, this is East Gore Takeaways. Can I take your order?_" the voice on the other line said. Didn't hear much of the rest of the conversation, the phone worked too well.

"Duck!" Clarisse yelled. I did. Good reason as well, I saved myself from getting crushed by a cyclops haymaker. I saw the flash of skin. Then a long dark object hit the beast heart and lightning sparked. Dust. Clarisse stood over the dust, smiling. Somehow, that made her even scarier. I forced sleep on the ashes and explained to Clarisse what I was doing. She looked annoyed that she couldn't recycle her kill faster.

We walked 1mile closer to the forest, we would try every mile. That is usually how close monsters ever got to camp.

We called another random number "_Hello, this is Suicide Hotline. Can I take your burdens?_". If they seen what came next, they would offer to help.

Around twenty dracaena came slithing out into the open. I drew my sword. I could see Shelly and Clarisse charging. I casually walked to the enemies I'd locked onto. I could hear the snake like screams to my left and right, I knew I didn't have to worry about them two. One dracaena lunged a spear at me, I placed my foot on it and stabbed at the face. One down. I threw my sword at another, it struck the chest. Two down. I ran to get my sword, I was intercepted by both sides. They both stabbed for me at the same time. I stepped back and watch as the two stabbed each other in the neck. Four Down. I got to my sword and felt a presence behind me, without hesitation I spun around. Decapitating another. I walked to help Shelly and managed to silently take out another three as they weren't focused. Shelly handled the last one with a swift slash across the chest. I forced sleep on them all, I could feel myself tiring.

"Twenty three?" Shelly yelled "Okay, we definitely do not have the place"

"Agreed" I said. I waited for Clarisse to agree, then noticed she couldn't reply if she wasn't around. In the distance, she was clashing with more dracaena in the distance.

"We should probably help" I said, though my heart wasn't in it.

"Or you know, we could let her die?" Shelly suggested hopefully, _that_ my heart was in.

We arrived just in time to watch her stab the last one. Clarisse didn't seem tired, she seemed to gain energy from battle. I'd noticed the same thing in Tim, they seemed lathargic when doing nothing. They looked alive from almost dying. Without saying a word Clarisse made a phonecall and continued. This time we went with her.

This time even Clarisse didn't look excited by the idea of fighting. Multitudes of monsters had surrounded us. "Fifteen cyclops, thirty four dracaena, two full grown manticores, and three hellhounds" Clarisse said. Odd, I never took her for the mathematical type.

The circle of monsters kept edging closer. They were getting closer. They were almost within combat distance when an arrow landed in a cyclops eye. Then flashes of purple found their way through the crowd. Wherever the purple went, dust followed. We joined in, slaughtering the confused enemies. After we no longer heard clashes of combat, we looked around. We weren't alone. Through the dust stood a large crowd of teenagers all wearing orange shirts. Two figures pushed threw the crowd, one was kind of athletic looking, the other was rather lean and slender. I started breathing heavily. I tripped. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder, I grabbed and it pulled me to my feet. In front of me, smiling coldy, was Tim.

"Hey Clovicus, you okay?"

**Well, that wasn't that depressing was it? That was actually rather fun to write, except the freaking out of wondering whether or not I'd spelt 'dracaena' right. Other than that, yeah. Anyway, review if you want to or want your favorite monster thrown in or something. Ciao.**


	13. Chapter 12: Welcome to Roman Camp

**Heya, Monday update. Upon reading last chapter I realised something...violence is fun, and I need a life coach. I have a recommendation for the violent, _Rise of Nightmares._ Other than that, I have no pointless things to say except 'cheese'. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a blessed field that heals demigods, I also don't PJO.**

**Tims POV**

"Of course I am" Clovis lied "Your the one that I'm worried about"

Clovis didn't seem to notice that he was half dead. My friends body was littered with cuts, peircings, and wounds. He seemed to be wearing his own blood as another layer of skin, and he still had the strength to stand. I beckoned over some Apollo campers, or soldiers as they were called here. They came over scanned Adam and I and went to leave. I grabbed one of their wrist forcing them to turn around. "Tend to him" I ordered, I had a lot of authority here. Long story.

"Tend to me?" Clovis said "I wasn't even hit once"

"Sure you weren't tough guy" I laughed and used my foot to point out a gaping wound in his stomach "You just learnt a new way to breathe through your stomach?"

"What?" He said completely confused "I don't know what your talking about. I'm not injured. I am completely fi-" Then he looked down. "WHAT THE HADES! HELP ME QUICK! I'M DYING! I CAN'T BREATHE!" And like the tough guy he was acting like before...he fainted. Thats one check up down, two to go.

I walked to where Clarisse was lying in a pool of her own blood, being tended to by Apollo soldiers.

"Hey Clarisse!" I said in mock fulled cheering voice.

Clarisse was alive. Ugh. Two check ups done, one to go.

I found Shelly sitting down with a couple of cuts and bruises on her arms, but nothing major. It seems the Apollo soldiers had tended to her first, which didn't surprise me. Terrible flirts. She seen me and her eyes lit up in a nice way. I smiled down on her held out my hand. She took it and I helped her up. The moment she was on her feet I hugged her. Our bodies clashed and we stayed like that until she pushed me away a bit. "What was that for?" She asked blushing.

"Going to extreme measures to save me" I said softly. "Theres one other thing I want to do as well"

I watched her go red. She looked at me and said "Anything".

I pushed her over lightly. She landed with a grumpy childish look on her face. "What was that for?"

"Bringing Clarisse" I said firmly as I walked back to the Roman Camp smiling. It may have been my imagination, but I think I saw her smile as well.

Clovis (who I recently learnt his proper name) was in the infirmary. Clarisse was up and well, and picking fights with everyone. Shelly was receiving the grand tour by me. By grand tour, I mean: There is a place. There is a place. There is a place. There is a place. There is place. It was all _very_ exciting. "...and this is where you'll be staying after your iniated" I finished.

"Iniated? What do I have to do?" She asked.

I showed her my new tattoo of a barcode and a boars head. "I had to fight three unit leaders for more five minutes, but it's different with each unit." I explained.

"Well...what do Aphrodi-"

"Venus"

"Cabi-"

"Unit"

"Camp-"

"Soldiers"

She slapped me. "What do _Venus Unit Soldiers_ have to do to initiate?"

"No idea, never talked to one. None of my unit has. People around here don't associate with other units. The Mars Unit leader has been here for four years and has only met three people outside his unit." I explained, and watched as her face went wide with disbelief.

"So no one talks to anyone outside their cabin? Why not?" She really didn't like the idea.

"Nope, almost never. The mars unit point of view is that other units don't understand true battle, so they're not worth talking to."

"What about quest?" She said with a smug look, she still thought I was lying. She was trying to pick holes in my story as if it were a lie.

"No such thing. Only unit missions. Except for special occasions like" I had to say it "the Titan War. You should have seen Adams face when I told him that me, you, and Clovis were from different units"

"Cabins, we're from cabins. We're campers." She reminded me. Her eyes went glassy like she wasn't really here "I've got to go". And with that, she hurried off.

I went to the infirmary, I'd completely forgotten to explain to Clovis why he was still alive.

"Clovis, you're probably wondering how your still alive?" I suggested.

"Nope, a good nights sleep works wonders" He answered in a serious tone. Maybe he was serious.

"Close, but you were actually fighting in the field of training." I answered.

"That doesn't actually answer much" He pointed out.

"Oh, right. Instead of _Capture the Flag _they have _Slaughter Monsters_. Speaking of which the Apollo unit kinda hates you guys for killing half their monsters on their day. "

He looked around suspiciously. "If they wanted you dead, they would have dragged you out of the field and left you. That field is blessed by Apollo. It's very hard to die in there, though you almost managed." I reassured him.

"So what were you doing with them? The Apollo Unit." He asked.

"I kinda sensed it, so I snuck in."

Then Clovis stood up. And hugged me...it was weird. "Err, Clovis what was that for?"

"Using my real name" He sighed with relief.

Then Clovis pushed me over, "Clovis, what was that for?"

He pointed behind me and said "Bringing Clarisse."

I suddenly felt a looming shadow over me. I turned to find the enraged face of Clarisse. Her face was menacing-er, but she mustered two words. "Hey Newbie"

Just my luck.

**Aaah, that chapter was hard. Sorry about all that dialogue. Oh well, next chapter will be fun to read. Anyways, thanks for reading. Ciao.**


	14. Chapter 13: Eyes Cannot Lie

**Sorry, about missing fridays update, and sorry about this one being kind of late. Well, it's late here, might be tomorrow wherever you are. Appreciating the reviews by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Tims POV**

You ever hear that saying '_No matter how far you run...No matter how many allies you have...Clarisse will find you and beat you up_'? That isn't a saying? It should be. I thought this as I was tossed from the chair next to Clovis into a nearby bunk. She yelled something friendly and hurled a chair at my face. I tried to dodge but it was lightning fast, I felt it press into my cheek sending me to the floor.

"Fight back Newbie! Afraid to hit a girl?" She taunted.

"Although it's debatable, you still fall under that grouping. So I won't hit you." I joked through the mortal fear.

"We are all the same in the eyes of our father!" She yelled. "His gifts are wasted on you!" as she unplugged a lamp and threw it into my chest.

I realised what this was about, not that she usually needed a reason for this behaviour. "Why do you care? If you know that I have them, then you'll realise that they are necessary." I tried to reason, without giving away anything to Clovis.

"I don't care! I had to slay a drakon to get the eyes! Quick math in battle is what I get for killing a mighty beast!" She yelled as she kicked a wheeled drawer into my legs. "What have you done?" She said cold and calm.

"I need them!" I yelled, losing control.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE THEM!" She screamed so loud the whole camp would've heard. Her eyes closed and she crumpled to her knees and hit the floor. Unconscious. Clovis was standing there, looking annoyed.

"Even I couldn't sleep with _that_ going on" Clovis sighed, then his face took on a serious look "What did she mean by '_His gifts are wasted on you_!'" His Clarisse impression was horribly inaccurate.

"Did you notice Clarisse could instantly know how many enemies there were? Knew their military position? All their weapons? Chinks in armor?" I suggested.

"Yeah, can all children of Ares do that?" He asked.

"No, it's a gift. She was the only person in the Ares cabin with one, she got the _eyes_. In a fraction of a second she knows all that data, no matter the size of the opposing force" I explained.

"She said gifts to you..." He hinted.

"Yeah she did." I said with no emotion, I wasn't proud of how many I had.

"How many do you have?" He asked.

"Enough." I said.

"How many? And enough for what?" He asked, I realised my one word answer wasn't a good choice. "You can trust me"

I looked at Clovis, he was one of two friends I had from camp. He had came so close to dying for me. He had given hundreds of reasons to trust him, and none to distrust him. I took a deep breath, to lighten my mouth for the heavy words that would soon come out.

"I have 16, and I need them for a-" I said with relief before being pushed over by the door behind me.

"We need to talk, bro" I recognised the tired voice as Adams.

Adam had saved Clovis that would've killed him. Literally. As I walked side by side with him out of the infirmary I examined the wreckage of Clarisse's rage. Much worse than I initially thought. Once we were out the door, Adam looked at me with a disappointed look on his face. I didn't know he loved the infirmary so much.

"You hit that Clarisse girl?" He said with no kindness in his voice, a first.

"Oh, no. Clovis just put her to sleep." I explained.

Adam looked enraged and turned to head back, most likely to kill Clovis.

I put my hand on Adams shoulder "Calm down, I meant that in a non violent way. Clovis is a child of Somnus."

Adam calmed down instantly, he was the leader of the Mars unit. Hitting a girl was against one of our units rules, Adam did not like people breaking the rules. His face lightened up for a second, then went serious.

"Everyone heard her scream '_YOU DON'T DESERVE THEM!_' what did she mean?" His impression of Clarrise was also awful. "She meant gifts, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked, taken aback.

"I have one." He said, as though it was nothing important. Despite the feats you have to do to have accomplished to obtain them are usually insane. Usually.

"Which?" I asked.

"The mouth of Mars. I can pretty much tell everyone on my side tactics, no matter the distance, and the enemy will never hear." He explained without a touch of boasting. "I want to hear about your gifts, and I need to why you have more than one."

"Look, I trust you Adam. I just don't think I should let anyone know about this. It would only burden them. I would only burden you."

"I know about your _quest_." He said the word as though it was an alien. "You have to bring one back, let it be me." He asked, quest were completely alien to him.

"They don't work like that, we need to bring _Percy Jackson_ back." I explained "If you mess with them, things go wrong, people die." I said as if I actually knew what I was talking about. In truth, I was just repeating Chirons words.

"Percy Jackson isn't here! It has to be me!" He looked excited. Adam always looked tired. He wanted this badly.

Then for some reason, I decided to look to my left. I seen the blank field, but I knew it wasn't completely blank. I ran to it.

"Hey Tim! I'm still here!" He yelled exhausted and began to follow me.

Then I seen it, on the end of the field. My jaw dropped.

"You alright? What is it?" Adam asked, concerned.

Limping towards us, in tattered clothes was a teenager around mine and Adams age. He was far away, but I knew the feel of this particular battle presence. Wet. Black Hair, with a grey streak. It was him. He walked close to us.

"Percy?" I asked. I was completely amazed at my change in luck.

Percy looked up at me, he had deep thought in his eyes. He moved a step closer into awkward territory. Opened his mouth.

"Annabeth." Percy said.

Just my luck.

**Wow, I thought this chapter was too short. Turns out it's kind long, sorry about that. Oh well. Anyway, it's like midnight now. Ciao.**


	15. Chapter 14: Say What!

**Friday update, Hey. I have nothing to say really...Been a boring week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or any original own/not owning jokes today.**

**Shellys POV**

I finally caught up with Adam on the slaughtering field that I'd heard so much about. He'd been avoiding me like a clumsy ninja all day. Walking in one direction seeing me, then scratching his head as if he remembered he had to go back where he came from. Courageous confronter of bullies, cowardly courter of girls...as always.

"Hey, Adam" I said irritated.

I sounded so angry I was glad he couldn't hear me on account of his laughter. "Look Annabeth, I don't know what your talking about!" more laughter before he continued "this is Percy, your long lost boyfriend."

I looked up at the instant I heard the name. There he was, standly awkwardly close to Tim.

"Seriously Adam, it's not funny anymore. Clear this up!" Tim growled in a tone so evil everyone cringed, except Percy who seemed love struck for some reason.

"Look Annabeth, I don't who this Tim guy is. I'm going to leave you two love birds to catch up" Adam grinned and left the two. And he bumped right into me.

"Hey, Adam you got some time?" I asked.

He scratched his head and went in the opposite direction.

"NOONE HAS EVER FALLEN FOR THAT TRICK! EVER!" I shouted, took a deep breath. "Now turn around and talk to me."

"Oh hi Shelly, I haven't seen you and avoided you twenty eight times today" He replied.

"I'm flattered, really" I said thick with sarcasm.

Then he scratched his and walked right passed me. "This was nice, bye Shelly." He said sprinting away.

I began chasing him until I got distracted by Tims terrified shriek. I tried to imagine what it would take to scare Tim, yet alone terrify him. "GET OFF ME YOU FREAK!" Tim screamed. I turned to see what looked like Percy pouncing on Tim. Then I realised what Adam had done...cruel.

I moved up closer only to find my theory confirmed. If I was into this sort of thing, I would have left it, but Tim was a friend.

"Whoa Percy calm down" I exclaimed.

Percy looked up fustrated "Who are you?"

"It's me, Annabeth." I answered.

He analysed me with critical eyes. Took a deep breath "Nope, you don't look girly enough to be Annabeth".

"WHAT?" Tim and I shouted in sync.

I kicked Percy in the face, and Tim took the oppurtunity to get up. Tim ran behind me grabbed my shirt and whispered "Help me please"

"Fine, though this is hilarious"

"Oh sure it is" Tim said as twisted my neck and pulled down his shirt.

"What is that?" I asked, kind of knowing the answer.

"THAT IS A HICKY!" He shouted, fell to his knees and started to cry. "I don't want anymore, help me Shelly"

"You owe me your life for this"

"Fi-" He started but was sobbing to hard for the rest to be audible "bergin me laugh gauze valve show geen waken"

I grabbed Percys shoulder "Look that isn't Annabeth, I'll call Annabeth right now. If you hear her voice, you'll know who she is." I said with confidence I didn't have.

"Fine" Percy agreed, with hungry eyes on Tim.

I pulled out my phone and dialed a certain number. I giggled then pressed call.

Tims pocket started make a tune. _Boo da dah boo dee doo da_. He looked up in horror at me like I just beat Santa to death with the skeleton of the Easter Bunny. Percy was about to pounce again, but I jumped in his way. "Kidding, I'll call _her_ for real now" and I did. I called camp.

Chiron answered.

"Strawberry something or rather, Charles speaking" Chiron obviously.

"Convincing as always, Chiron" I replied "We've got two sets of big news"

"Well, go ahead _strawberry interested person_" He said ominously.

"We found the Roman Camp" I announced.

"Good work, Shelly. What is this other piece of news?" He asked curiously.

"We've found Percy. Can you ple-"

"Oh, that is fantastic! Some of the other campers are still in San Franciso, we'll send them escort him back to camp."

"Could you make sure Annabeth is in that group? It's kind of urgent" I pressured.

"She isn't in San Francisco, what is this urgent reason?"

I felt obliged to answer, despite the fact it would potentially destroy Percy and Tims reputations. "You promise not to tell anyone?" I asked.

"I haven't broken a promise in over two thousand years, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Especially Annabeth"

"Especially Annabeth" He repeated.

"Swear it on the river styx" I urged.

"This must be serious." Chiron sighed "I swear on the river styx that I won't tell anyone, especially Annabeth".

"Percy thinks Tim is Annabeth, and he keeps trying to _reunite_ with him..." I shivered while trying to word it.

"Seriously, Shelly. What is it?"

"I. Am. Serious." I tried to sound it. Then I got an idea. I put the phone on speaker. "Percy, could you describe Annabeth for me?"

Percy hmmmed "She has cold eyes"

"Mhmm" Chiron agreed.

"She has very fine and delicate features"

"Yes"

"Straight black hair, with curls starting at the end"

"Yeah, wait! Can you repeat that?" Chiron asked stunned.

But Percy was on a roll "Tanned skin, a thin smooth neck..." He went on.

"Look Shelly, I'll send Annabeth right away!" Chiron sounded terrified and hung up.

I called Piper told her the address of the roman camp, and blabbed on about nothing for hours until a van showed up.

A blonde girl got out, Annabeth. She ran to Percy, who seen her and lost that idiotic love struck look. "Annabeth" He thought out loud in awe.

They ran to each other and embraced, I felt like an intruder so I scooped Tim up and went to leave.

"Wait." A voice called out. It sounded familiar, like Annabeths...but happy and relieved.

I turned, to see her reluctantly leave Percy and head toward me.

"Thank you, so much" She hugged me.

"It's alright, it's Tim you should be thanking" I said "I'll go get our stuff and Clovery"

"You mean Clovis, right?" she corrected. "Don't worry, you won't be leaving with us."

I noticed there wasn't room for three more. Annabeth looked grim.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Rachel, she had another prophecy. Or more a continuation of your prophecy." Annabeth explained.

"Go on." I said, despite every cell in my body not agreeing.

"The one you have to bring back isn't Percy. It's a roman. You need to bring a roman camper-"

"Soldier" Tim corrected.

I pushed him over, "Ignore him"

Annabeth went on "You need to bring a roman soldier back. Can you think of anyone?"

And I did.

**That is that chapter done and dusted. Tough to write as all Shelly chapters are. Soooo long. Oh well, Ciao.**


	16. Chapter 15: Part One Conclusion

**Monday update, possibly the last for a while. I've decided to do this fanfic in parts. This will be the last chapter of part 1. 16 chapters (one was the prolouge) to a part, and 2-3 parts still deciding. Deal?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Clovis POV**

"Seriously Clovis, shut up" Tim sighed.

"Wait, all these gifts of Ares, and nothing could help..." I questioned.

"No." He'd had this a lot, he was cold to it.

"No such thing as a rape whistle of Ares?"

"Clovis, if you don't shut up... I will put you back in the infirmary. For a _much longer time_." The words made me think of being ripped apart limb by limb.

"Right, just kidding man" I covered.

"There is _that_ gift of Ares." He taunted.

I spent the rest of the day being overly kind to prevent Tim from killing me.

Adam had told me about Tims little experience, but I need to catch up with Shelly. She had more details than Tim had. What Tim knew was discouraging enough, more details and the _full _prophecy wasn't exactly appealing. We'd stayed here for three days now, Tim for eighteen. Yet the levels of respect he held was so much different to what the rest of us had. Wherever Shelly and I went, looks of pity and inferiority followed. They done the same to Clarisse, then out of the blue today...they looked at her with awe and respect. There was so much I needed to know about this place. And so little help in finding it out.

I went back to my cabin, or the somnus unit headquarters. Every person in this dull cabin was just an ares camper that listened to decent music and slept a more often. I would hate to see what the people in the mars unit were like. I hadn't gotten to know a single person, I would've felt guilty but no one had made any effort so why would I care. I noticed a big guy get up and head in my direction. Then another kid got in his way, and muttered something into his ear. Sounded something like this "Don't...bleh blah bleh blah bleh blah bleh blah...hasn't asked to be _initiated_...bleh blah bleh blah bleh blah bleh blah bleh blah bleh blah...let's get a pizza".

Now I had four things on my mind, how to get initiated, who to ask, pizza, and sleep. But mostly sleep.

~~~~~_**Dream**_~~~~~

I was helping out some unicorn cross the candy river when a guy from the somnus unit appeared.

"So, you finally fell asleep thinking of initiations, huh?" He mused.

He was tall and big, a thick tan, short curled hair, with a angry tired face. Every moment was the morning for this guy, and he was not a morning person.

"Yeah, I'm here to ask to initiate." I said trying to mask my desparation.

"Even if you don't know what it is you have to do" He said it, and as the words left his mouth I knew that was one of the rules.

"I don't care, your here so I can ask, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, so ask." He grinned, eyes still morning bitter but face amused.

"Can I initiate?" I asked, feeling a bit nervous.

"No problem."

~~~~~_**Reality**_~~~~~

I awoke instantly. There he was in real life, looking the same. Just not as tall, big, or tanned. "You get to trial for initiations in two days, be ready. Eat up, cause you won't be eating for a week once you start."

"I've got to starve myself for initiations?" I asked, sounded like a stupid initiation.

"No, you'll be asleep for that time. All you've got to do is wake up." He said with a sick grin.

Now I was worried, but I needed to eat apparently, so eat I would.

While engorging myself, Tim, Adam, and Shelly all walked in arguing about something.

"We'll ask Clovis" Shelly said. Woot, that's all fixed up as well.

"Ask me what?"

"The fourth person for the quest, you know it's not Percy. Adam thinks it's himself"

I thought about it, I don't know why he wouldn't be. He was smart, strong, and for a roman camper/soldier he was social, so maybe he could blend in.

"Yeah, he could be, why not?" I replied.

"Exactly" Tim and Adam said at the same time.

"Well, he doesn't match up _completely_ with the prophecy..." Shelly explained.

"And the prophecy is?" I asked, realising how much it had been annoying me.

Shelly took a deep breath.

**Part 1 Complete.**

**Thanks for reading this part guys, part 2 should start in a couple weeks. Review to tell me what you thought, any cool ideas, or something useless. Anyways, it's been great. Ciao.**


End file.
